Trust: The one thing I don't have
by andrewtheawesome312
Summary: Maka Albarn. Soul Eater. Both abused by their families. Both without Trust. With many problems ahead. Can one be trusted to save the other? Warning: Cursing ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_I am trying something different. Hope you like is just a Prologe! Sorry I suck at spelling. Tell me if it sucks! _

_And Kishin means Kishin egg._

**Prologe **

Maka/Soul

"Who are you?" The red eyed boy said a little annoyed as a pig-tailed girl walked closer.

"Your partner." The blond uttered, was as annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" Soul was very confused.

They are Maka and Soul.

Maka comes from a once happy family that broke down when her father started a bad habit. Maka covers up her problems and emotions with school work and books. The bottled up emotions. scars, and problem is what led to her distrust of men.

Soul always had a silver spoon in his mouth. But all the money in the world can't get rid of all his emotional scars given by his famiy on a silver platter. These horrible events are what to led Soul becoming an outsider.

Both have trust issues but is it possible for their walls to be broken though?

Even with pervert brothers, drug-addicted fathers, and crazy-ass cats!

Let's how so.


	2. Trust: Idiot and Jerk

**This is chapter one. Enjoy! **_Thinking _"Talking"

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SOUL EATER.**

**Chapter 1**

"Get the Fuck up!" ,said Spirit, while throwing a very hard book at the stilling-sleeping, blond-headed meister.

THUD!

"Ow!" Maka awakes with a blow to the back of her head,

"Fuck, Spirit! That hurt!" _It's not like he cares._

"Learn to wake up!" Spirit growled and walked out almost falling from his murderous hang-over.

_That Bastard! I can't wait to get a weapon partner and move the hell out of this dump! _Maka thought as she stood in the middle of her crappy room.

"I hate him!" She grunted as she got ready for the last day of Meisters-Meet-Weapons Week.

"Hey Maka!" Maka turned around to two figures now infront of her. One was her best and only friend, Tsubaki and the second was some dude with spikey blue hair.

"Hey Tsubaki! Who's this?" Maka glared in disgust at the boy.

"I'm the great and awesome Blackstar, who will surpass god! HAHAHA! And I am Tsubaki's meister!"

"And Why is this?" Maka didn't like guys in the very least.

"Well . . . . " Maka stopped listening because she was looking over this 'BlackStar' character.

As like before, he had spikey blue hair. He also had green eyes. He was very musclular and strong-looking. But he was shorter than Tsubaki, maybe an inch taller than Maka. He had on ninja clothes and a moronic, goofy smile. _I'm guessing his an over-the-top, arrogant ninja. _Maka thought.

". . . . and that's it." Tsubaki had just finished her tale about how she just her new partner.

"That's a great story, but I've got to go! Bye!" Then Maka ran towards the school.

"Ok? Bye!" Tsubaki waved, but Maka was all ready gone.

Once Maka was in the school, she headed straight for the library._ I need to find a weapon, today! Or I'll have one chosen for me! _Since it was Meister-Meet-Weapons Week, there was no school. But there students. See during MMWW, kids can come to the school and look around while finding their partner.

Maka stopped running and started walking to the library. She was almost there when all of a sudden someone sprinted pass Maka, knocking her down in the process.

"Ahh! Jerk!" Maka yelled, fisting her hands.

"Whatever!" The person shouted, still running.

"Why that!" Maka wanted to run after him, but he was already out of sight.

**Me: Hope you liked it!**

**Maka: Who is that Guy?**

**Me: Hehe! Find out tomorrow!**

**MAka: ugh!**

**Me: Bye! Plz Review!**


	3. Trust: Golden eyes and Music

**This is chapter two. Enjoy! **_Thinking _"Talking"

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SOUL EATER.**

**Chapter 2**

"Whatever!" The person shouted, still running.

"Why that!" Maka wanted to run after him, but he was already out of sight.

Maka walked into the library with a sore bum.

_Damn, that hurt._

The library was the same as she it yesterday, except today there was a person there. Thinking that it was a girl and potential partner, Maka walked over to the figure stting at a small table with its head down.

"Hi, I'm Maka Albarn!" Maka held out her hand to shake the supposed girl's hand.

A head popped up to reveal a sweet-smiling boy. His hand went up to shake hers as he spoke. "Hey, I'm Death the Kid, but you can call me Kidd."

Maka was obiously shocked. She was never good at hiding emotions. She quickly did a lookover him. He looked very clean. He had odd white stripes on the side his head. Ha had golden eyes. Black bangs across his forehead that looked very symmetrical. He was wearing a blakc suit from her view. Two rings on each other his hands: skulls. _He looks cool for a dude._

"Is something wrong?" _Why do you care?_

Maka quickly came back to earth with that last thought.

"No, I'm ok. Bye!" She quickly made her escape.

She knew shew didn't like him. Probably because she hated (and I mean hated) men with a passion.

She then found herself outside the library. She decided to go back the hall toward the music room. There she heard a piano playing. It was dark yet pretty if that makes sense.

She opened the door and saw spikey white hair swaying as its hands continued to play. She stood there waiting for him to finish.

When the song ended, the boy's hands dropped to his sides. He pulled up his head to show blood red eyes and a shark-toothed smirk.

Maka blushed.

_Wait, why the hell am I blushing? I have to get the outta here._

"I-" The was stopped when Maka intervined.

"Sorry to distrub you." She quickly ran out and closed the door.

_What a weird girl._

Once Maka was out, she leaned against the door.

_Why did I blush? I never blush. He wasn't even cute or anything. Well maybe- NO! NO! NO! What am I thinking? I HATE Men! . . . Now I NEED to find a partner._

Maka finished her thought bubble moment and continued her search for a partner when *Bang!* a blue-haired idiot her knocked down.


	4. Trust:BlackStar!, Twins, and the Picture

**This is chapter three. Enjoy! I really tried to make this one longer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SOUL EATER AND I NEVER WILL.**

**Chapter 3**

a blue-haired idiot her knocked down.

Maka had closed her eyes when she fell. A moment later when she opened her eyes, she saw two green eyes staring into her forest ones.

"Hey! Maka-"

"Get the Fuck off of me!" Maka almost screamed as she punched him square in the jaw.

"Ow! Fuck, Maka!" BlackStar said as he held his now bruised jaw.

"Not even in your dreams." Maka spat back as she patted out any dust or dirt from her skirt and sweater vest.

"Don't get your hopes up tiny tits." BlackStar annoying said.

*Maka Chop!*

Maka then walked over the seemingly unconscious BlackStar. As she walked out of sight, BlackStar retardedly yelled, "Nice Panties!"

_What! That Pervert was looking up my skirt. . Oh, he looked up the wrong skirt! Die!_

Maka swiftly ran back in a angry blur to BlackStar, who was now standing..

"BlackStar!" She angrily shouted.

Finally after a moment, BlackStar started to run after realizing that this could end badly for him if he didn't move. But it was too late. Maka tackled him to the ground. She started beating the crap out of him. He didn't fight back because of his guy-code. He only covered his head saying, "Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

The brutal beating finally ended with one last Maka Chop to the head and an actually unconscious BlackStar in a puddle of blood created by his head injury.

Maka then went to the girls' restroom to call Tsubaki and tell her what happened to her partner.

"Ring. . .Ring. . .Ring. . . Ring. . .Ring . .This is Tsubaki. I'm not here. Please leave me a message. And thanks for calling. *Beep*"

"Tsubaki, your pervert partner is passed out in the hall by the music room." *Click* Then Maka checked the time.

**12:26 **

_Damn, already. _Maka thought as she left the restroom.

*Growl* _I'm hungry._

Maka checked her already empty wallet, hoping that money would magicly appear. _Guess I'll Have to wait 'til I go home._

With that Maka scurried off to the hall to the classrooms. She walked along reading the door numbers out loud.

"101. . .102. . .103. . .104. . .10- Huh?" Maka stumbled on to a open classroom door. This poked Maka's curious button. So she walked in, only to find two girls sitting on the teacher's deck.

Maka walked over to them, eager to see the potential partners' faces. They were both blonde. Both had sky blue eyes and matching outfits. They were two of a pair, so to speak.

"Hi, I'm Maka Albarn." _Stay positive._

"Hey, Maka. I'm Liz and this is my twin sister, Patty." _She sounds professional._

"Hiya!" _She sounds childlike. That's weird._

"Nice to meet you! Are you two weapons?" _Please be weapons!_

"Actually, we're twin pistols." _Yes!_

"Are you still looking for meisters?"

"No, we have a meister. You might know him know him. His name's Kidd." _Crap!_

"No, sorry I don't." Maka didn't want to recap her stupidity of not knowing the different between a boy and a girl.

"Oh. That's too bad."

"So, why aren't you with him?"

"We kinda got separated. haha." Liz rubbed the back of her head.

"We ditched him!" Patty burst out with.

"Haha. That's funny."

"Yeah."

"Well it was nice meeting you!" _I got to go._

"You, too!" Liz started to wave.

"Bye! Maka!" Patty waved goodbye.

Maka wandered around the whole except the music room of course. She wanted to avoid that piano-playing albino. After a few hours of finding nothing and noone new, she checked the time again.

**5:09**

_Damn. No luck. I guese I got to tell Lord Death, now._

Maka then walked to the nearest window, fogged it up, and wrote with her finger while saying, "42-42-564 when ever you want to knock on death's door."

Ping!. . . Ping!. . Ping! . . Was the sound Maka heard before Lrod Death's and her somewhat-sober/high father's faces appeared on the window.

"Hiya! Maka. Any luck finding-"

"Sorry, I missed your play, Maka!" Maka started to boil with angry.

"Reaper Chop!. . . . Anyways, did you find a partner?" Death said trying to calm Maka down.

" Sorry, but no." Maka held her down.

"It's Ok. I'm sure I can find you a good partner!" Trying to cheer Maka up.

"Thanks, Lord Death."

After that, the call ended. Then Maka went home, not bothering to eat. She was too disappointed to eat. She went to her still awful room, and flopped on her unmade bed. The blonde girl then into a restless sleep.

She awoke with her hair going everywhich way. She looked in the mirror in her bathroom and saw she was in yesterday's clothes. She then took a shower, changed, brushed her teeth, and was about to brush her when Lord Death pinged into veiw.

"Ahh. . .Hi, Lord Death." _Crap. Who's my partner?_

"Hey there, Maka!"

"So, what's my partner!" Maka tried to sound happy and eager.

"All the information you need is here." Then Death's hand ceme through the mirror with an envelope in it. Maka quickly grabbed it as his hand moved back into the mirror. Ping. . .Ping. . . Lord Death was out.

In the envelope was a picture and a piece of paper. The picture was the same boy she had met yesterday in the music room.

_Crap!_ And the paper said:

Soul Eater  
>Weapon: Sythe<p>

Age: 14

Address: Apt. #13 Death City Apartments, TrustFall Ave.

**A/N:**

**Me: So what do you think?**

**Maka: Eh.**

**Me: Eh?**

**Maka: It was good.**

**Me: What!**

**Maka: Ok. It was amazing. It was like rainbows and crack! ok?**

**Me: ok.**

**Both: Plz! Review! and thank you to allt he people who favorited this story! It means a lot to me but PLz! Review! I want to hear your comments and questions! Thx! and Peace Out!**


	5. Trust: A dufflebag and Something Evil

**This is chapter four. Enjoy! Sorry its short.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SOUL EATER AND I NEVER SHALL.**

**Chapter #4**

Adress: Apt #13 Death City Apartments, Trustfall Ave.

_Crap in the crapper! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Why a dude? Why him?. . . Well, there's no use in complaining. . .But can't I ask for a different partner? Ahhhh1 That's selfish! Okay, how 'bout a pros and cons list to see what I should do! Yes!. . . _

"Ok, Let's do it!" Maka said, now she was sitting at her old deck with paper and pencil.

After about an hour of random doodles, squbbling and erasing, Maka came up with this:

Pro- He's a sythe.

Con- He's a boy.

Pro- He lives in those apartments that Tsubaki lives in, so I can see her more.

Con- I hate men, of course.

Pro- His place is not far from school.

Con- He's a dude!

_So I go. Ah! Fine._

Maka had finally decided to go. So she packed a few clothes, pictures and books. She ended up with an oversized dufflebag and a large suitcase. Maka then hurried out, not that she needed to but just to get the hell out of that a-hole of a father's so-called home.

After a few mintues of walking, Maka found her partner's apartment complex. She opened the door and moments later, found out that Apt. #13 was on the 5th floor, the highest floor. Maka thanked Shinigami that there was a elevator, but she could have carried she bags up the stairs if she wanted to. The bookworm was incredibly strong for some reason.

*Pong!* _Finally!_

She, without trying, counted the steps to #13's door.

"32." _Why did I just do that?_

*Knock! Knock!* She sounded like the police.

Two minutes later, a lazy, sleepy, and sloppy looking boy answered the door with only shorts, showing all his abs. Maka held back her blush as much as she could.

_God, he's hot! Ahhhh! No, what am I thinking!_

"Who are you?" The red eyed boy said a little annoyed as a pig-tailed girl walked into his home like she owned the place.

"Your partner." The blond uttered, disgusted out at how the kitchen was a pig-sti.

"What are you talking about?" Soul had a dumb moment before realized who she was suppose to be.

"You're Soul Eater, right?" Maka questioned, as she pinched his cheeks like he was a toy.

"And you're Miss Maka Albarn, right?" He paid her back with pokes on the nose and pinches on the right cheek.

After a moment, they both realized that they were two inches away from kissing. They hastily separated.

"So. . . uh-) *Growl!*"Ow. Ow. Ow!" Maka started to hold her empty stomach.

"You hungry?" Soul blinked like an idiot.

"No, not since yesterday yesterday morning. . . ow!"

"Well. . .let's go eat. I don't have any food at the moment. haha." Scratching the back of his head.

"Sure." _At this point I don't care who it is! I need food!_

About three hours after Maka and Soul had thier fill of food, they started to walk home.

They were walking silently when maka stopped dead inher tracks.

"What is it?"

"I feel an evil coming."

DUN! DUN! DUN!

**Me: Sorry to leave a cliff hanger.**

**Maka: But it was too good to pass up.**

**Me: Haha. I'm evil.**

**Maka: Well. . . Review if you want more!**

**Me: You tell 'em.**

**Maka: Bye!**

**Me: Plz! R&R!**

_**Peace Out!**_


	6. Trust: A Battle and a Naked Maka

**This is chapter five. Enjoy! I tried to make it long for you guys.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SOUL EATER AND I NEVER SHALL.**

**Chapter #5**

**"**What is it?"

"I feel an evil coming."

"Well- " Soul was ready to kick some kishin butt.

"Shhh. Be quiet." She was trying to figure out where the evil was coming from. Suddenly Maka's eyes widened in realization that the evil was underground.

"Its underground!" Maka shot at Soul so he could be more on his guard, if that was possible. He already had his arm in sythe form, standing in a fighting position.

Maka started to use her Soul Sight to see where the kishin was headed. It was digging towards Soul, swiftly.

"Soul! Move!" Soul jumped as the ground began to move. A split-second after Soul moved, a huge black, spiked metal claw burst out of the ground.

Both were quiet as the misshapen monster climbed out of the earth and showed itself. Soul smiled when it showed its's whole body.

"Hey, Maka."

"What." Maka was a bit agitated at how cool he was about their first battle with a kishin.

"Let's kick some ass!" Soul was so sure he come could take this guy.

Then the thing that used to be human charged at Maka. Maka, being the real badazz of the pair, jumped up, blocking the demon's attack and kicked it square in the back of the head. It fell on its face with a *crack*.

"That was cool, but that's not gonna kill it." Soul wanted so action, too.

"Thanks but I can do it myself." _Fool, don't you see I can handle this._

The monster quickly got up and ran towards Maka with bloody black eyes. Before Maka had time to react, Soul ran infront of Maka and cut the kishin's claw off. _What?_ But the thing used its other claw to throw him and Maka into a nearby tree. Soul, feeling a need to protect Maka, covered Maka and protected her from the blow. The monster gave an evil smile as it heard Soul grunt from the pain. Maka turned to look at him.

"Soul, are you okay?" _You idiot!_

"Maka, you have to use me." Soul was getting serious.

"But, S- "

"No, buts. Now trust me." They both got up and Soul held his hand. Maka grabbed it as he glowed and transformed. And in that instant when she grabbed his hand, she actually Soul, even if only for a little bit.

Maka could feel Soul's wavelength, they matched almost perfectly. This made Maka all the more confident.

"You ready, Soul." Maka ready to charge.

"Always." Soul said cooly from his weapon form.

_Cocky bastard._

"You know I can read you mind when we're like this, right?"

"And." _I don't care._

"Cool." _Let's do it, Maka!_

"Kishin, your soul is MINE!" Maka shouted as she sprinted to the beast. Knowing how the kishin would attack, Maka jumped as the kishin tried the same as before, and flipping off the monster's face. Maka jumped again, while swinging Soul and cutting its head clean off. As its body disappeared, leaving only the soul, Soul transformed back.

Soul almost drooled at the Sight of the red soul. Maka watched as Soul walked over to it and swallowed the thing whole.

_Ewwww! _"That's weird."

"Whatever." *Ding!*

"Hey, you're that jerk who knocked me!"

"What are you talking, tinytits?"

"Who are you calling tinytits!" _Bastard!_

"Who else is flat-chested here?"

*MAKA CHOP!*

Maka was about to leave him there and go home, but something her turn back. Maybe it was that Soul had the keys or that he bought her food or maybe just maybe was that cared for Soul, a boy, just a little more than most.

Maka came to help him up when she saw he had three cuts on his side.

"Oh, my god, Soul! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, cool guys like me don't get hurt." Soul smirked.

"Come on. lets go home before it gets infected."

_Why is she so worried._ Soul looked confused.

Maka helped him up and they started walking home.

/

Once they were inside, Maka asked where the first-aid kit was.

"Down the hall, in the bathroom."

"Ok. be right back." _She's pretty cool._

Maka walked into the bathroom. _Well the bathroom is clean._ She started to look for the kit.

After a few moments of rummaging, Maka discovered that the kit was in a cabin under the sink. Then Maka quickly came back to the living room where Soul was sitting on the couch.

"Okay, this might hurt."

/

About an hour after Maka bandaged up Soul, she had just finished unpacking what she brought.

_Ok, now I need a shower._

Maka then walked to Soul's room. She spoke as she opened the door.

"Hey, Soul. I- oh." She basicly saw Soul passed out, snoring quietly. He looked quite peaceful. _Ha. he snores. _Maka was about to leave when an idea popped in her head. _How about a picture of my partner for Tsubaki. hehe_. Maka had an evil look in her deep green eyes. She quickly took a picture and sent it with the caption:

LOL Look at my 'partner'!

After a laugh down the hall, Maka went to her room and grabbed a few things heading towards the bathroom. Closing the door, not seeing a reason to lock it since soul was asleep. The pig-tailed one let down her hair, undressed and got in the shower. After having a nice long shower, the blonde stepped in. She was about to grab her towel, when the door opened to reveal a very annoying blue-headed baka standing outside the doorway.

"Urm. . .uh" BlackStar was speechless for the first time in his life.

"Ahhhhhhhh! You Perv!" _What is the hell is he doing here?_

Maka thought as she wrapped the towel around her body and proceeded to throw any and everything she c ould grab at the jaw-dropped boy. BlackStar quickly dodged and run back into the living room. He stopped infront of Soul, panting and trying to catch his breath.

"Why were you just running?" _What's up with BlackStar today._

"Maka . . naked. . throwing stuff. . ."

BlackStar was still shocked at how Maka could hide those C-cups in that sweater-vest.

"You saw my meister naked?" Soul question.

BlackStar nodded. _Dude. And I didn't._

"Not cool."

Maka soon came into the living room, clothed.

*Maka Chop*

BlackStar laid on the floor with blood coming out of his head. _Brutal. _Soul thought.

About 20 minutes ago with Soul. . . .

Soul was snoring peacefully until Maka came in. When she left, Soul stood up, almost fell, but still stood. Still a little groggy, Soul walked up the hall to the living, not noticing someone was in the bathroom, taking a shower. He soon after heard a knock at the door. _What's that? Better not be BlackStar._ And speak of the of the devil, it was.

"Hey Soul!" BlackStar yelled.

"Hey. Do you have to yell?" _Idiot._

"What's up? I heard you got a meister." BlackStar grinned.

"Yeah. . .Wait how do you know that?" _What the fuck? I didn't tell anyone yet._

"I'll tell you later. I gotta piss."

"Whatever." Soul closed the door.

BlackStar then walked down the hall to his best friend's bathroom. He opened the door to see his partner friend, naked with drops of water all over her body, grabbing a towel.

"Urm. . .uh" BlackStar was speechless for the first time in his life.

"Ahhhhhhhh! You Perv!" _What is the hell is he doing here?_

Maka thought as she wrapped the towel around her body and proceeded to throw any and everything she c ould grab at the jaw-dropped boy. BlackStar quickly dodged and run back into the living room. He stopped infront of Soul, panting and trying to catch his breath.

"Why were you just running?" _What's up with BlackStar today._

"Maka . . naked. . throwing stuff. . ."

BlackStar was still shocked at how Maka could hide those C-cups in that sweater-vest.

"You saw my meister naked?" Soul question.

BlackStar nodded. _Dude. And I didn't._

"Not cool."

Maka soon came into the living room, clothed.

*Maka Chop*

BlackStar laid on the floor with blood coming out of his head. _Brutal. _Soul thought.

"Explain why he is here spying on me?" Maka looked like she was going to to explode.

"Well, I guess he wanted a show." Soul smirked.

*Maka Chop!*

**Me: Hoped I made it long!**

**Maka: That Perv!**

**Me: Calm down.**

**Soul Yeah, tinytits.**

**Maka: Maka Chop!**

**Me: Thx!**

**Maka: No problem.**

**Blair: When do I come in?**

**Me: Soon**

**Wes: And me?**

**Me: Not now!**

**. . . **

**Me: Anyway hope you liked it. **

**Maka: PLZ! R&R!**

**Me: And I'm loving your reviews. Thx! So I gonna longer chaps for you! Just keep reviewing! Oh and I'm putting Truthe or Dare on hold, kay? Sorry! So that's it.**

**Maka: Bye!**

**Soul: Plz R&R!**

**Blair: And Peace OUT!**


	7. Trust: Felling and Tsubaki's  Apartment

**This is chapter six. Sorry I haven't been updating but chapter eight will be super looooong. I promise. But I will update somtime later since I'm starting high school on all. So for now enjoy.**

**A/N: I love you guys and your reviews! You guys keep it going!~! This is for you! Hey, Do you tink I could get a 100 reviews? That would be cool! But anytway I hope this chapter and blah blah blah.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SOUL EATER AND I NEVER SHALL.**

**Chapter #6**

*Maka Chop!*

Maka was too angry to care if Soul was ok.

When she looked to her left and to the floor, she was utterly disgusted when she saw the sight below her. BlackStar, her best friend's partner and her partner's best friend, trying to kae a snap shot of her panties. _Why that? What, is it not enough that he saw me naked? _Maka thought, her hands in tight fists. Then a sudden flash came, blinding Maka from the world for a few seconds. When Maka could see, she analyzed room as if it were a crime scene. There was:

No BlackStar,

An open door,

A piece of paper with BlackStar's signature,

Foot prints leading out the apartment,

And debris trialed with the prints.

It looked like a job for scooby doo. Yoinks!

_I'll get him later. _Maka gave a devilish smile but there was still too much was not only towards Blacktar, but at her father. They were alike in a way that pissed Maka off to no extent.

She began to walk to her room when she stooped short. She started pounding the shit out of the wall. She was just about to deliver the final blow that would put a hole in the black wall, when a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled it back. She looked to see who it was hoping it was a robber so she could pound to shit out of them. But it was Soul? _How did he stop me?_

"What are you you doing?" His face had an emotion Maka couldn't quite understand.

"Let go."" Mmaka yanked her hand away. The he said something she didn't exspect.

"What's wrong?" _Is he actually concerned._

"I'm fine." She walked a little further and grabbed the handle of her room.

"It's not cool to lie." _Oh not this shit again._

"Who's lying?"

"You are, now tell me what's wrong." Soul grabbed her hand and turned her around to face him. Their noses touching, their eyes locked.

"I told you. Now leave me alone." Maka averted her eyes. Maka knew she wasn't ok. Too much was going through her head. How was she gonna go back to 'home' and see her drunk of a father?How was she gonna get the rest of her stuff? What if she went home? What if he beat her like before? She can't fight back. Even with all her strength she can't beat him. Nobody cares. Why Soul care so fucking much? Why should she trust him or anyone with her problems! And that freaking kishin. Her weapon got hurt. Why? Beacause she didn't have her head in the game. But Soul wanted to help her. Why? Maybe she should tru- nevermind.

"Maka, I'm your weapon and I know something's wrong." Soul looked concerned.

"Why?" Maka's bangs were covering her eyes.

"What?"

"Why do you care!" Soul was dumbfounded. Soul knew she was distant, but she can't be this distant. While Soul just stared, Maka went into her room and locked the door. Maka managed to changed into pajamas before she fell and collasped on her bed, wayching the ceiling. Maka then drifted to sleep with a wave of thought splooshing around in her head.

She had a dream.

It was more like a memory. Maka, no more than four years old, was running away from two boys in a field. Both had blond-brownish hair and were taller than her. They looked like little bullies. Maka ran with tears in her eyes. Soon the boys caught up with her. The first boy pushed her down. Then both proceeded to kick her with their little feet. Who knew tiny feet can hurt you? Maka just layed there, in a ball, crying, hoping someone would come and save her. And one boy did. The boy ,about her age, came to her rescue. He pushed both boys down, glaring at them and said, "You're not suppose to hurt girls." Both just stared up at the boy, then went home and cried, "Ow, my knee, " as they ran. The strange boy helped her up. She thanked him and the dream ended.

When Maka woke up, she felt a mixture of emotions that didn't quite fit together right. She felt that the dream was a good one because it had a good ending. She also thought it was weird because she couldn't see the boy's face. It felt incomplete without it.

She soon let the feeling pass as she got up a headed to the door. As she came face to face with the door, she heard a crunch and quickly looked down and a peice of paper under her foot. She bent down and grabbed it. It said. . . . .

_Hey, went for grocceries._

_Be back in few._

_-Soul_

Maka set the note down on her bed. She then did her daily higene. (sp?) As she finished doing her hair, her phone stated ringing. She quickly answered it, knowing it could only be Tsubaki.

"Hello."

"Hey, Maka!"

"Hey, Tsubaki!"

"Uh. . . I was thinking that BlackStar, your partner, you and I could go to the movies together. It could be really fun." _I don't want to go. . . ._

"Ok!" _I'll go for Tsubaki. And I can beat the crap out of blackStar, too!_

"Yay! Can you come around one?"

"Probably."

"Ok, bye."

"Kay, bye." Maka hung up.

*Bang!*The front burst open to reveal Soul, about to fall from carrying a ton of grocceries all the up here. He ran into the somehow clean kitchen and set down the food. Then fell on the floor infront of Maka. The blonde stepped over him and started the put up the food. When Soul reagined the ability to speak, he sang instead.

"I see London. I see France. I see Maka's blue panties!" _Perverted Bastard._

"Perverted!" For some reason Maka let Soul live.

"Don't forget cool." Soul smirked as he he went to help.

"Hey, do you have anything planned today?"

"No, why?" Soul said, as he put some instant ramen away.

"Good, because we're going to the movies with with Tsubaki and BlackStar." She spoke putting away the last of the food.

"Wait. . What?" Soul made a dumb face.

"You heard me. We're going to Tsubaki's home at one and then we're going to the movies." Maka was really blunt.

"Ooookay, mom."

"Now go get dreesed. Its almost one." Maka looked at her her watch. here did the time go.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"You look .. . . ewww."

"What you say!" Soul had anger in his eyes.

"Just go!" Maka pushed him in his room and closed it before he could respond. Maka then walks into the kitchen without noticing the totally cliche banana peel on the floor. She then falls, closing her eyes, getting ready for impact but it never came. Instead she felt warmth? It seems that Soul had caught her and now her face was buried in his shirtless chest. _It smells nice? I'll kill him later, but this is nice. _Soul smirked as he thought, _Cool . .. Soul-1, BlackStar-0!_

After a moment, Maka pulled away and Maka Chopped the hell out of Soul. _Still worth it._

"Gosh, Maka! Do you have to do that?"

"Yeah." Maka said like it was a fact.

". . . .Uncool." Soul knew she was serious about it.

"Ok. Now put on a shirt so we can go."

"Yes, Your Highness." Maka could see the sarcasm in his voice. Soul went back to his room and a second later came to the living room in a black butler t-shirt on.

"Cool shirt."

"Thanks. Only the cool things will do." _Suurrrre._

"Whatever, let's go."

"Wait where does Tsubaki live?" Soul raised an eyebrow.

"On this floor, Baka. With Blackstar."

"Huh?" raising the other brow.

"Come on." As Maka headed out the door, leaving Soul in her dust. Soul then quickly caught up to her after locking the door. It was fairly easy to catch her since she was only at Apt #17, which was two doors down.

*Knock! Knock! Knock!*

Maka banged on the wooden door with her petite hand. Soon after a hyper ninja practically tore the door off its hinges. Then completely passed Maka and tackled Soul. Gayly I might add. But Maka came behind him and Maka Chopped him with the strength of a thousand suns! Soul then pushed him off and stood up.

"Damn, Maka! Did you kill him?" _Who is this girl!_

"Hope so."

"Hey, tinytits?" Soul said in a husky voice.

"What you say!" ,reading her Maka Chop.

"You know what?" Soul moved closer.

"What?" Maka backed up against the hall wall, feeling that something was wrong with this picture.

Soul then, with her up against the wall, came dangerously close and said, . . . *Sexy powers activated*. . . .

"You look cute when you're angry." _What! oh, two can play at that game._

Maka then moved closer to his ear and said, "W-"

Maka noticed Tsubaki staring with eyes saying WTF?.

"Uhhhhh, Maka let's go! We'll be late if we don't go on." Tsubaki grabbed her hand and ran like hell until they got three floors down the stairs. Then leaned gracefully on the railing.

"Gosh, Tsubaki! Did we have to run!" Maka felt like we ran a freaking marathon. Running was never her strong suit.

"What the Fuck were you doing your Partner!"

"Playing a game." She started to blush.

"What was the game called! Sexual Seduction?" Tsubaki said, being sarcastic. _Ha. I gotta put that one on funnynamesforgames._ (not real I dont think it is)

"Tsubaki, calm down. Its not like Im pregant." Maka always had great acting skills.

"What!" Tsubaki looked like she might faint.

"Im kidding! Im only kidding!" Maka knew she went to far and was trying to calm down Tsubaki.

"Really?" Her friend was somewhat calm.

"Yes. Now let's go, the boys are probably in the lobby."

~Before the Marathon with Soul . . . . . .

"Uhhhhh, Maka let's go! We'll be late if we don't go on." Tsubaki grabbed her hand and ran like hell until they got three floors down the stairs. Then leaned gracefully on the railing.

"Well, that was fun." Soul had the devil's smirk on his face.

"Nice, Soul!" BlackStar patted him on the back. _WTF!_

"BlackStar! What the hell? You're alive?" _He can survive anything._

"Well, duh! No one can defeat the almighty BlackStar! For I will surpass god! hahaha!" _Again with shit? Why do I put up with him?_ Soul shrugged it off.

"Hey were you awake the whole time?"

"Haha Yeah." BlackStar grinned.

"Why are you such a pervert?" Soul said. He knew what BlackStar meant by "haha Yeah."

"Why do you care?" BlackStar questioned.

"It's not cool." She retorted.

"Whatever. Come on let's go. The girls are probably waiting for us." BlackStar just got bored with the somewhat witty banter, though he didn't know what witty meant.

~The Present. . .

Maka and Tsubaki had just gotten in the lobby when they saw BlackStar being dragging out of the complex. Soul wasn't far behind with his head down saying, "BlackStar, you idiot." Both Tsubaki and Maka giggled aa BlackStar stupidly frailed his arms and legs around like an idiot.

"That baka." Maka smiled. She knew this was gonna be a regular ting with him.

**A/N: Thx for reading! Im glad you guys like it. This is kinda a lazy chapter. Srry! Next will be better! I love your reviews! Im very grateful! Well bye!**

**Peace Out!**


	8. Trust: Fathers and Rainbows!

I promised to update and I did! YAY! SO here you go!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN JACK! BLAH BLAH BLAH aND THIS STORY!**

*Chapter 7*

"That baka." Maka smiled. She knew this was gonna be a regular thing with him.

"BlackStar!" Tsubaki ran out after him. Maka followed slowly behind, in step with Soul.

"Hey, what did BlackStar do?" Maka said, trying to fill the silence. Soul started to explain. It seems that when Soul and BlackStar came into the lobby, BlackStar saw the huge front desk and had to jump on it. After he jumped on it, he started dancing and started singing. . . .

He said:

And I would' ve did anything for you

To show you how much I adored you

But it's over now, its too late to save our love

Just promise me you'll think of me

Every time you look you in the star

Cuz I'm a . .

A badass ninja.

Ishould be in pictures

I will surpass shinigama

And he will call me sama

I will drive a bitchin' car

And my name is BlackStar!

Then he said, Now bow before me, Bitches!" There were children there. Children! Then after that, the dude at the desk called the police and they dragged him out. So here we are!

"That baka. Poor Taubaki." Maka glared at BalckStar. They had finally caught with him and Tsubaki.

"Yeah. Well, that's just BlackStar." Soul didn't really care anymore.

They started walking together to the movies. They a few blocks away when they were about to pass a bar Maka knew all to well. It was her father's home away from home. It was Chuba Cabras (sp?) Maka hated the place. It was full of bad memories.

Maka hoped with all her heart that father wouldn't come out, but luck really was never her friend. Suddenly the door slammed against the wall, startling the crap out of everyone. Apparently her piss-drunk father had come out and was stumbling around saying, " Maka! I love you! I'm so sorry! Maaakaaaa-Chan!"

Soul and BlackStar were the only ones shocked to see Death Sythe coming out of a bar in the middle of the day. Tsubaki and Maka had seen it before, it was nothing new.

The boy looked at Maka, Questionally.

"How do you know Death Sythe, Maka?" Soul, being the more curious of the two.

"My father."_Why Now! _Maka thought as she hung her head low.

"What?" Soul was royally suprised.

"You heard me." Maka looked at the ground.

"Cool."

"What?" Maka was the shocked one now.

"well, yeah. He is a cool, badass death sythe."

"Oh." Maka had almost forgot that not everyone knew about her father's bad habits.

"Maka, why didn't yopu tell us before?" BlackStar stepped into the conversation.

"I didn't want to." Maka just looked at her shoes.

"Why?" Soul has a right to know, right?

"I think we should go to our movie, now!" Tsubaki feared this could go too far.

"But-" BlackStar tried to continue, but Soul got the picture and stopped him.

"Come on! Let's go!" Soul then pulled Maka pass the bar, and Tsubaki did the same with BlackStar.

_Thanks, Soul. Maka smiled._

Finally, after a few minutes of mindless walking, they were infront of Death City Pictures. It was then that Maka remembered that she was flat-broke. She glanced at Soul's pocket and saw a very full wallet. *Ding!* Oh yeah, she had an idea.

"Hey Sooooul." Maka tried to making a sweet face.

"What?" Red greets the green.

"Pay for my ticket." Maka was quite blunt.

"Why?" Soul retorted.

"Because I said so!" _Because I'm broke._

"Why?" _Let's try this again,_ Soul thought.

"Because I am your meister!" _That works._

"Cool guys don't buy stuff for flat-chested girls."

"Soul, Maka's not in the itty bitty titty comittee, if you get me."BlackStar nudged Soul. Maka's nose flared like a bull ready to charge.

"Maka please calm down!" Tsubaki stepped back along with BlackStar, out of fear thatMaka might strike at any moment.

What you talkin' 'bout 'Star?" _IBT Comittee? Maka has to be the president._

*maka chop!*

_The silent but deadly approach always works!_ Maka thought as she reached into the"sleeping" Soul's pocket and grabbed 20 dollars from his wallet. _Hey I need snacks, right, right? _Maka thought as hse grabbed ten more bucks. She then paid for her and Soul's tickets as BlackStar carried insoul, while Tsubaki brought two tickets to _Please, Don't Go!_. Soon after Soul regained consciousness and bought food with Maka's (his) money. After that, they sat down, with Soul on the for left, then Maka, Tsubaki, and BlackStar on the right. As the preveiws played, BlackStar and Soul constanting texted each other, while Maka and Tsuba-chan talked until the movie started. As soon as the movie began, Tsuubaki was glued to it fast. While Soul was sleeping, BlackStar was busy hitting on the girls infront of us. Maka was instantly bored of the mushy movie. It was some shit about a guy chasing a girl around the world because "he couldn't live without her." _Like that would really happen. _Maka thought as she started experimenting with sour skittles and Soul's nose. Soon Soul blew out the rainbow with the funniest face ever. Maka stifled a chuckle. Soul glared at her when he realized what just happened. _WTF!_

"What the fuck did you that for?" Soul whispered angrily.

"What? I was just wondering . . . .would happen . . .if I. . " Maka tried tried so hard not to laugh when she saw that Soul had a rainbow french mustache. Instead she giggled. Soul raised an eyebrow which caused Maka to giggle even more.

"What?" Soul looked throughly confused. Then BlackStar and Tsubaki noticed and almost burst out laughing, but quickly covered their mouths.

"Now what!" Soul getting pissed that he was out of the loop.

"Here." Maka quickly gave Soul a small mirror that seemed to come from nowhere.

"What the- Shit!" Soul's cheeks turned a slight pink from embarassment. He then hastily wiped it off.

"Maka, you should have let him walk out like that." BlackStar could finally speak.

"Yeah, I should have." Maka smirked.

"Fuck you." Soul growled.

"I'm sorry, Soul but that was really funny." Tsubaki snickered.

They were silence for the rest of the movie so they wouldn't disturb the people actually watching this crap. When they walked out BlackStar, Tsubaki, and Maka fell on their asses laughing at Soul's photo. He looked like he was a rainbow crackhead.

"Soul~kuuun!" Some purple haired, barely clothed cat woman tackled him to the ground in a compromising position. Her big burst was in his face, suffocating him. Maka was angry for some "unknown" reason. Tsubaki was shocked that woman would do such a thing, and BlackStar's hormones were soo off the charts that he look as though he was gonna pounce on her. Soul was about to die when he quickly pushed her out just enough to breathe.

"Who's this, Soul?" BlackStar was drooled. Tsubaki got annoyed a little.

"Yeah. Do tell, Soul." Maka stood over him with fire in her eyes.

"Uh. .um. This is my cat, Blair." Soul got a weird vibe from Maka.

"Hiya! I'm Blair!" Blair gave a cat smile.

"I'm Maka Albarn." Maka slowly extended her hand to the cat lady. The woman smelled her hand and purred. _Weirdo._

"Soul, aren't you gonna introduced me to your other friends, ne?" Blair sounded seductive.

"That's Tsubaki and that;s BlackStar." Soul was quiet and got up to stand while everyone else was already on their feet.

"Hey, Blair!" BlackStar was still drooling.

"Uh? BlackStar, you should really stop drooling." Tsubaki was severely pissed BlackStar noticing and quickly hid behind Soul.

"Anyway, what you doing here, Blair?" Soul tried to fix the atmosphere.

"If you must know, I have a date!" Blair smirked.

"Well we don't want to be a bother. Let's go you guys!" Soul had a feeling something bad would happened if they stayed.

"yeah, come on Tsubaki." BlackStar was nervous. Tsubaki never looked so pissed before. Maka and Tsubaki were silence on the way the complex. As soon as they were at the lobby door Maka spoke.

"Soul, I need your help." Maka tried to sound cute so he'd say yes.

"What?" Soul looked her way.

"I still got some stuff at home I need to get." Maka explained.

"So."

"Sooo I want you to help."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." _Duh!_

"And." _I care because. . . _

"You will help me." Maka demaned.

"And if I don't?" Soul questioned.

Maka held up a very big, hardcover book.

"Ok." Soul knew not to test Maka. With that they left Tsubaki and her meister at the lobby and walked towards Maka's old hell.

"Maka." Soul said.

"Huh?"

"What's with you and your dad?"

Maka sighed. _I guess I have to tell him some time. . . . ._

"Well. . . . . . . . .

**A/N: Short chapter! Sorry! ;( Anyway srry I didn't update in so long! I will probably update on saturdays on. Also I will be making a Naruto Fanfiction called The three D's. Its kinda dramatic. I think it will be good. Its kinda serious. I'll ppost it soon. Oh and to the person who reviewed Random Romance ThankYou! I had never been flamed and now I have. I loved your honesty! And you have inspired me to get serios about my work , but I will have another Turth or Dare Show for my Friend Tymone. Soo read that when it comes out! Soo that's it! So PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! REVIEW!**

_**Peace Out!**_


	9. Trust: MyStory and His

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SOUL EATER BUT I WISH I DID!**

Maka sighed. _I guess I have to tell him some time. . . . ._

"Well It's a long story." Maka looked at anywhere but at Soul.

"I can handle." Soul was very blunt.

"But my past-" She was gonna chicken out, but Soul cut her off.

"I have a past too." Soul looked up at the darking sky above as he walked on.

"If you're ready." Maka finally looked a little in his direction.

"I was born ready." Soul cocked a grin.

"Where do I start? haha." Maka had a sad smile.

"The begining." Soul said as they looked at Maka's front door.

"Well, my mom and papa used to be a happy couple. Then my started working later and got really stressed out. When coffee wasn't doing for him, he turned to an less than legal alternative." Maka looked over the living room making sure there nothing she needed though she probably wouldn't find anything.

"Booze?" Soul questioned.

"And . . .drugs." Maka almost coked out the last part.

"Oh." Soul couldn't and wouldn't say more.

"Anyway he had cheated on my mother many times by time my mother found out. She was mordified. When she confronted him. . .he struck her. She had had enough and divorced him." She walked past his room.

"She left you?" Soul watched her traced the cracks in the wall.

"No. My father won me in court. ha. Ironic. The drunk won." Maka paused to stare at a certain crack. "Anyway, he was so happy he won that he went a got hammered while I stayed home and cleaned like a good child. Well I accidentally threw away daddy's "old baby power" and he . ." Maka couldn't finish.

Soul's eyes widened in realization. "beat you?" Maka just nodded. Soul started to inwardly growl making sure Maka didn't notice.

"Why did you stay?" Soul's face was expressionless.

"What could I do? It's like I was in infinite choke hold. When I found out I was a meister, I started training instantly in hope that I could escape one day." Maka was on the verge of tears.

"You could have told someone!" Soul could hold back any long.

"And what then? Put them indanger too! I could never do that!" Maka was almost screaming.

"But-" Soul was gonna ask another question.

"What's with all these fucking questions? You know my story so what's yours?" Maka finally walked in her a started packing the rest of her things, mostly books.

"My father and mother are rich. So I was born with a "golden spoon"." Soul started helping her pack.

"But I was the runt of two. My brother, Wes, is extreme sucessful. But I was wasn't as musically inclined as him. but my sade haven is playing the piano. My mother, even though I am sure she hates me. forced me into playing. My father insteeled the fact that love doesn't exist. He only married my mom for her money. My servants were my only friends, which they avoided after my father started beating and torturing them for even considering being close to me. My brother is just a fucking pervented jackass that pisses me off every time I think of him, but I thank him every time I wake up in my apartment. If it weren't for him I'd still be in that hellhole.

"Wow, Soul." They had finished and were sitting on the couch.

"What?" Soul looked into Maka's eyes.

"This is first time I've met someone like you." Maka stared back.

"Well thanks. You're different from everyone else too." Soul smiled sweetly.

_I truely have a great partner. I feel strange. A feeling I never really felt._

Maka stands and so does Soul. " Let's get out of here and go _**home**_."

"Cool." Soul followed Maka as she opened the door. Their eyes widen when they saw a mean looking Death Sythe, known to Maka as Spirit Albarn, in other words her father.

"Uh, Hi Spirit." Soul could tell she was nervous.

"Maka? Who the hell is this?" _He's semi-drunk. I can tell._

"Soul, my weapon partner." Maka trying to stand her ground.

"And what the fucking are you doing with those boxes in my house?" He pushed through them into the apartment. Soul just scolded him the whole time.

"I'm moving out." Maka was about to crumble.

"Like you are! Go to your room, now!" He looked more serious than drunken.

Maka was two seconds from running to her empty room when Soul said something amazing.

"No, she's not staying with you anymore." Soul stood front of her.

"What you say, kid?" Maka couldn't see Spirit's eyes. She couldn't tell his emotion.

"You heard me. Maka doesn't want to stay with you." Soul's soul felt strong and unmoving. _How am I feeling his wavelength?_

_Because you trust me. _Soul turned a little to see Maka smiling.

"And what do you know about what Maka want or **needs**." He smirked.

"I know she doesn't want to stay with an abusive drunken and drug-addicted father." Soul almost growled the last part out.

"Watch your mouth, punk." He growled as well.

"Why?" Soul tilted his head mockingly.

"I can and will -"

"What? Beat me?" Spirit went silent. Soul took that as a sign to leave and left with Maka.

_How'd I get such an awesome partner?_

"Um, Maka you know I can still hear you." Soul smirked. Maka jumped when she realized she had been holding on to him since her father came. She blushed madly.

*Finally a pagebreak!*

Maka woke up thinking about what happened over the last few days. She smiled, but today was Monday and it was time for school. She looked at her clock. _Crap! I'm gonna be late!_ Maka gonna ready in less than three seconds. After she tied her last pig tail she quickly ran to Soul's room to find him and Blair in more than friendly positions.

"Soul!" Maka screamed.

"Oh crap!" Soul knew he was dead.

"Maka Chop!" And there that day Soul died in his boxers.

*One more page break!*

Soul were in Soul Basics 101, their third period. Soul was asleep, while Maka was constantly taking notes. Thier schedules were the same as Tsubaki and BlackStar, so they all sat together.

Ring!

That was the bell. Tsubaki and BlackStar waited at the door as Maka tried to wake Soul.

"Soul. Soul. Soul? Soul! Soul! SOUL! Wake the FUCK up!" Maka yelled in his ear. Soul jumped up with his arm transformed and ready to fight.

"Who's ass do I have to kick?" Soul looked pumped.

"Geometry's. Now let's before I kick your ass." Maka held a fist up.

"Fine." They walked out the door with Tsubaki and BlackStar.

"Took you long enough." BlackStar said.

"Well if this-" Maka cut herself off.

"What? What is it?" Soul looked confused.

"It's Liz and Patty!" Maka smiled as she ran to the twins and suited boy.

"Hey! Its Maka!" Patty yelled as she turned to see Maka stop infront of them with three people close behind.

"Hey Maka!" Liz smiled and hugged Maka, while Patty just tackled her to the ground.

"Maka? Who's these?" Tsubaki tilted her head.

"Oh yeah! This is lIz and Patty. I met them while looking for a weapon." Maka explained as she stood with Patty.

"And Who's the dude?" BlackStar so rudely commented.

"Sorry I'm Death the Kidd. Me and Maka met the same way." Kidd waved.

"I thought he was a girl." Maka admitted.

"Hahahahahaahhaha!" BlackStar and Patty instantly burst out laughing.

"That's very rude, BlackStar!" Tsubaki spoke.

"Uncool." Soul walked away to the training ground.

*There are a lot of pagebreaks!*

It was the last the last period of the day and a blonde and shark-toothed boy were drained for the day. They had done so much work and on the first day!

"Soul Eater and Maka Albarn, please come to the Death Room." A child-like voice called.

"Uhhhhh!" Soul and Maka sluggishly walked to the Death Room.

"Meister Maka and Weapon Soul reporting!" Maka perked up quickly.

"Yo." Maka nudged Soul for his rudeness.

"Hiya, there!"

"What did you need us for?" Soul was ready to leave for the day.

"I saw your fight with the kishin and I'd like to send you on a group mission." He got right to the point.

"Who is it with?" Maka looked needy for the answer.

"Masahiko and Hitani, a meister and weapon sword pair."

**A/N: THere you go! I finally updated. YAy! Anyway I really dont have anything to say. sooooooo BYE! And Plz REview!**


	10. Trust: Battle and a Kidnapping

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN SOUL EATER BUT I DONT OWN A DVD OF IT! SOOO YEAH! THAT! ANYWAY BLAH BLAH BLAH I LOVE SOUL EATER A- **

_**WAIT YOU OWN THE DVD NOT THE SHOW!**_

**CRAP! REALLY? FINE! WHATEVER!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

"Masahiko and Hitani, a meister and weapon sword pair."

"Wait you saw our fight?"

"Well, of course! I see almost everything!" Soul could have sworn that Lord Death smirked through his mask.

"Yes, sir! We'll go find our partners right away!" Maka was pumped.

"Wait This is so un- !" Soul was about to comment.

"No need! . . Come right in!" Death gestured to the door.

"Hello there!" A handsome boy with brown beautiful hair bowed particuarly to a certain a blond-haired meister.

"Hi!" Maka bowed back. Soul watched the whole scene as a purple- headed, princess type stared at him like he was an alien.

"I'm Masahiko Koto." He got on his knee and kissed her hand. Maka frowned as she blushed. " What's your name, my flower?"

" I'm Maka Albarn, Masahiko." Maka said flatly as he stood. He smirked as he saw Soul become in raged as did his "partner".

"Call me Koto." He smiled.

"Call me Maka." Maka smiled back ,but hers was real.

"Hey there! I'm Hitani Yoro!" She got between Maka and her meister.

"Oh! Hey. I'm Maka and this is. . " Maka nudged Soul.

"Ow! Oh, I'm Soul Eater." Soul flashed his toothy grin. Koto frowned.

"Where's Shinigama?' Maka looked around to find none.

"That does matter now. Let's do our mission." Koto wanted to change the subject.

_He's hiding something. _Soul could feel something wrong with this guy.

"But we don't know anything about the kishin."

"Lord Death already briefed us. The kishin seems to only target blondes and only in the evening. It also has a master but we have no idea who."

"So we have a few hours before we go hunting." Maka said.

"Uh, Maka?" Soul spoke.

"Huh?"

"Its six already."

"What!" _When did that happen._

"Yeah let's go." Hitani was so over with this conversation.

"Let's go!"

"Wait." Soul stopped Maka.

"What?" This is kinda annoying.

"You have to be bait."

"Wait, What?" Maka was confused.

"Yeah, sorry!" Koto scratched the back of his head.

"You're the only one who fits the description." Hitani's voice annoyed the crap out of Maka, but she was right.

"Fine." Maka hung her head. They all walked out.

* Page Break! Time for some action on the streets of. . . . . . . New York! _Actually its Death City._ I knew that!*

_When is this kishin gonna come out! I've been waiting here for three hours! _Maka thought as she walked down the Desu Noto neighbornood. Surprisingly its houses had many people.

Maka walked along the side of the street.

"Can I go home now?" Maka yelled with noone in mind.

"NO!" Soul shouted back from behind a tree. _I just wanna get this over with!_

_Where is that freaking Kishin! He should have been here an hour ago! _Koto thought as he grinded his teeth together.

Silenece fell over everything. Then all of a sudden, CRASH! Two claw-like feet broke the street below it. The owner of said feet spoke.

"Hello, little girl. Wanna get eaten." It gave a minessing grin, but Maka wasn't phased.

"Soul." was all she said. Then a glow came and a sythe appeared in her hand.

"Maka, let's kill these loser." Soul's face appeared on the blade.

"You're not gonna have all the fun! Hitani!" He smriked as he felt a slight heaviness in his hand.

"Heh. His soul looks tasty." She sounded hungry.

"Maka, let's do this before she eats my dinner!" Soul yelled.

"Right!" Maka ran to the monster. It disappeared. Maka was ready for a behind-attack. She jumped as the kishin clawed at air and Koto slashed his sword at the wind when the kishin flipped in Maka's direction, throwing spikes from its hands the ground below Maka.

_What's with this guys aim?_ Soul thought.

_It's an act. Let's on our guard. _Maka asured him.

"You are my snack, girl!" The kishin dashed towards the girl in question. Maka kicked him in his face as he stumbled back. Koto came behind a knicked him in his legs, making the kishin fall. Maka quickly sliced him in half as Koto off his head. It's soul split in two two piece. Soul quickly transformed his upper body and grabbed the soul half. Hitani transformed completely and placed the soul in her mouth carefully and swallowed. Soul drooled and chewed his half.

"Yummy!" She quickly grabbed Koto's arm as a sign for Maka to back off, even though Maka never came on.

"That was easy enough." Koto stared at Maka weirdly, almost needy, no, desiring her.

"Let's go-" Someone in the sky cut her off.

"How dare you kill my minion!" A witch with crazy green hair pointed towards Maka from the sky.

"Who the heck are you?" Soul wasn't in the mood for another fight at 2:00 in the morning!

"The Witch Arasu, Asura's sister!" She laughed like a mad-man.

"What!" Koto acted surprised.

"Say goodbye to your friend. She's gonna die." The last part was a whisper, but everyone could hear.

"Touch Maka and Die!" Soul's arm transformed and was ready for action.

"Oh this is your boyfriend, no?" She titled her head.

"NO! He's my weapon partner! Why do you care!"

"This makes everything more interesting. hehe." Then all of a sudden dozens birds grabbed Maka and carried her away and it did the same with Arasu as she said, "Better hurry! If you not she'll be dead!" She laughed again.

"Maka!" Soul tried jumping off the walls towards them. They disappeared.

Koto smiled inwardly as did Hitani.

**A/N: There you go! Another chapter! I hope it was good! I worked really hard, kinda! Anyway please review! ... . . ..And I am gonna make a Hetalia Story soon! Soooooo loook for that! And . .. . .Bye!**


	11. Trust: Mirror and a Team

A/N: Srry it took so long to update! PLZZZ! Keep reviewing!

Chapter 11

"Sou- " Maka tried screaming for her partner but a bird forcively shut her mouth.

"Maka!" Soul started spriting towards Maka and the witch. Koto grabbed and pulled Soul back. Arasu made her escape with the pig-tailed girl.

"Get the F*** off of me!" Soul screamed, as he punched Koto in the face. Hitani gasped. Koto fought the urge to slice Soul's head off and just said,

"What good would it do to go after her if we have enough man-power to kill the witch?"

"I don't give a d***! We have to get Maka back!" Soul retorted angrily.

"But we still have to inform Lord Death, right?" Hitani said, using her best innocence voice.

. . .

Soul was silent for a moment. Soul then realized he had to speak to Shinigami.

"Fine. I'll call him." Soul's head hung low as he found to nearest window and dialed Death's number. Like Maka would.

"42-42-564, whenever you wanna knock on Death's door."

Ping. . .Ping. . .Ping . . .

"Hiya Kiddies!" The cartoonish Lord said.

"Death, this our report-"Hitani was cut off by Soul.

"We deafeated the Kishin, but the Witch Arasu, it's master, came and kidnapped Maka." Soul was very striaght-forward.

"Do you have any information about the witch?" Death asked.

"It uses black birds and is Kishin Asura's sister." Koto informed.

"She must have some of the same powers as Asura."

"Most likely."

"Hitani, Koto, Soul, get some rest and be at the front of the Academy at eight. A team will be wiating there." Death said with upmost seriousness.

"Yes, sir." Koto said.

"Yes, Shinigami-sama." Hitani said.

"Yeah, I'll get Maka back."

"Shinigami out."

*~A page break~*

Soul couldn't sleep at all. He was too busy worrying about Maka.

His thoughts were only of Makae as he rode his motorcycle to the DWMA. When he reached the Academy, he stopped quickly beside BlackStar. Aparently BlackStar and Tusbaki were Koto and Hitani replacements. They were "too weak" to come. The team was Kid, Liz, and Patty. Soul liked this team. He knew Kid was relyible.

"You guys ready?" Soul looked up.

"Yes, but before we go, I need to know where we're going."

"Well the Witch Arasu fled to the west of Death City."

"So west is probably where we'll need her hideout."

"Yeah, but we have to be quick and careful. We don't what hshe's capable of."

"No Worries, Soul! I, Great BlackStar, will kick that witches a** all by myself! Yahoo!"

"Please don't yell, BlackStar." Tsubaki asked tenderly.

"This is serious, BlackStar! Maka's been kidnapped!" Soul riding off to the west.

"This is a do or die situation, Blackstar. Straighten up or go home." Kid said as Liz and Patty transformed into Kid's hands. Kid got on his skateboard and headed out towards Soul.

"Come on, Tsubaki." Tsubaki transformed and BlackStar started running west.

*Page Break*

It was five now. They had been running for so long. Soul was getting more and more anxious by the minute.

"We've been looking for hours!" Soul yelled.

"Soul, calm down! I found something." Kid called Soul over.

"What is it?"

"A cave." Kid answered.

"This is the 10th one!" Blackstar was a little iriatable.

"But this has multiple evil souls in it."

. . .

_TBC_


	12. Trust: Stairs and Partners in Crime

Chapter 12

"But this has multiple evil souls in it."

"How in my name do you know that?" Blackstar blurted.

"Soul sight." Soul answered for him.

"How do you know?" Kid looked at Soul.

"Maka has it too." Soul walked in the cave followed by Kid and Blackstar.

"We better hurry." Soul started to run. BlacksTar fell a lttle behind so he could talk to Tsubaki.

"Hey Tsubaki?"

"Yes, BlackStar?"

"Why do you think Soul cares so much about Maka? I mean, they haven't even known each for that long."

"Well BlackStar, even though they haven't been partners for long they seem to have a very strong connection. Kinda like us. How our wave-lengths just match instantly."

BlackStar blushed a little at this.

"I get that but-"

"Maka is Soul's, Soul's. . ."

"Soul's what?"

"Soul's -"

"Catch up, you guys!" Kidd interjected.

"Sure." BlackStar said flatly.

"The cave splits." Soul comes to a stop at the tri-fork in the cave.

"Three ways? This is unusual." Kid said.

"Which way do we go, Kidd?" Soul look over his shoulder.

"I don't know. I feel evil in either direction."

"Well, we'll just have to split and check each each one!" BlackStar growled running down the left most path.

"Baka. Kid I'll take the right."

"Ok. Then I have the middle." Kid skate boarded down his, as Soul ran down his.

As Soul kept running down his dark and wet cave until he saw a stair case.

"What the h****?"

But Soul pressed on up the stairs he knew he had get Maka back.

_Don't worry Maka I'm coming. _Soul thought as he a slit of light at the stairs.

He opened the door slowly, hoping he would go unnoticed. But it was inevitable, the door creked too loudy.

When Soul opened the door, there was no Maka, only three monster with eyes full of bloodlust and claws ready to kill.

Oh sh**! Soul thought out loud.

"Hey, Snow White! Wanna Party?" The one with huge sharp teeth said.

"Hehe, Snow White!" This one had a "dumb accent".

Soul just stood there before saying, "If one more motherf***er calls me Snow White, I'm gonna put my foot so far up their a-"

Suddenly they surruonded him. _What the h***? Wait. 'Don't let your guard down.' That what Maka said. _

"Big words for someone at a disadvantage." The last one smiled.

Soul smirked, "I'll manage."

*This Page Break was brought to you by Death the Kid*

Kid jumped quickly off his board as he saw door way come nearer.

"Liz, Patty, get ready. Something's coming."

"Right." Paty and Liz answered in unison.

Kid's ears perked up as he chain rattle followed by foot steps and a mad and random laugh. He walked in the large room to find Maka in loose chains bound to the wall and a tall, brown-haired boy standing infront of her.

"I don't want to rude, but who are you?" Kid pointed his gun towards Koto's head.

"Call me Koto." He laughed again.

"I don't think bullets will kill him." Koto's weapon stepped out from behind him.

"Are you Arasu's henchmen?" Kid asked, still pointing the gun.

"You could call us that- "

"Or partners in crime to be cliche.-" Hitani finished.

"But it don't matter what you call us-"

"'Cause your gonna die anyway." Hitani whispered as she transformed into a sword.

. . . . . .

_TBC_

**A?N: Hope you liked it! I'm trying to update two chapters of one story about a time. ;P! Anyway PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ REview! I need it!**


	13. Trust: Mirror and A Maka

**Chapter 13**

" 'Cause you're going to die, anyway." Hitani gave a devil's chuckle as she transformed.

* * *

><p>Kidd smirked, his head low enough for his hair to hide his eyes. He stood silencely, right foot on ground, left foot on skate board. Koto held a fighting stance. He hadn't moved an inch. In a nano-second, Kidd kicked his board up to eye level, then swiftly round-house kicked it to shoot at Koto's chest. A cocky sound escaped Koto's mouth. He speedily sliced the board down middle, relieving a tiny skull bomb. "Boom."<p>

"You, dirty Shi-" The explosion shut him up. Smoke covered Koto's side the room.

Koto sprinted to Kidd before the smoke dissolving in the air, swinging his weapon once he was close enough, speaking with crazed, sauve confidence. " Takes more than a firecracker to hurt me. Don't underestimate me!" He partically growled. Kidd quickly evaded his attack. Kidd rapidly shot at Koto with Patty. Liz was slid to the unconsciencous Maka as the explosion had the attention of the audience.

Koto spun his Hitani sword, cutting the bullets in the process. _"This idiot."_ Koto internally smirked. _"Shut up and kill him already, Shit-face!"_ Hitani scolded through the glare on the blade.

"Fine, Hitani." Koto glared. _"Bitch.." _

Kidd looked at Patty. "_This is serious, Patty. You have to start using my wavelength now." _Kidd thought to Patty. _"Yeah! Yeah! Wave~ Length~!" _Kidd sighed sadly.

"Eh! Komo!" Kidd called out.

"It's Koto, idiot!" He flung his sword at Kidd's skull. Kidd ducked as he watched the sword spin back it's meister. _What the fuck? _ Kidd ran as he shot at and around Koto, making him dance out of the glowing wavelength's way.

"Shooting without skill will get you killed, baka." Koto smirked.

"Yeah. And it's dictracts a dumb motherfucker, too!" Kidd punched Koto into the dirty stone wall behind him. Koto grunted as he fell to his knees, his sword at Kidd's feet.

"That wasn't so hard." ,Kidd smirked. "Liz transform and get Maka out of here. Patty and I can finish this." Liz transformed and started shooting the chains off with her hand.

"Haha." A low giggle came from the brown-haired meister on his knees. He threw his head back, madly laughing twoards the ceiling, eyes crossed.

"What the hell?" Kidd pointed Patty at the sight.

He went deafly silence. Head turned, and hands moving up to his dry mouth. Eyes turned black. Serious instantly bestowed itself on the his face.

"Hitani-" Kidd's eyes widen. Its too late. "Transform."

Liz screeched, "KIDD!"

* * *

><p>"What the hell is this?" Blackstar looked confused, as always. <em>"Blackstar, what is it?"<em> Tsubaki thought, worried.

"There's just a fucking mirror?" Tsubaki transformed, standing on his right.

"Uh? Blackstar, isn't this-" Blackstar spoke over her.

"Why do I have the shitty mirror? Soul and Kidd probably are kicking ass right now!" Blackstar whined.

"But, Blackstar-" Tsubaki was cut off once again.

"Although, I do look extremely, godly sexy in this mirror. Ain't that right, me?" Blackstar said to his reflection.

"Not really. The ninja look played out. What are you? A star ninja from the Naruto reject village?" The refelction replied. Tsubaki gasped.

"OH SHIT! I can talk!" Blackstar screamed, touching the mirror as the image did the same.

"I wouldn't call those sounds you make taking, but whatever." It shrugged.

"Tsubaki, look it can talk! I'm talking!" Blackstar turned to Tsubaki, pointed at the mirror. Tsubaki's face turned coldly serious.

"That's nice, Blackstar." Tsubaki transformed her pony-tailed into chains, threw them, pulled them and captured her wild Blackstar just as the reflection brought down a sickle down on the spot where Blackstar. Blackstar hit the ground on his ass.

"What the fuck Tsubaki?" He huffed.

"_She_ just tried kill to you."

What a smart little you are. " The weapon spoke. It transformed into a devil-smirking Tsubaki. It and the other Blackstar walked out of the mirror.

"Thanks for the compliment." Tsubaki glared at the reflective Tsubaki. Tsubaki released Blackstar to have a stand off with her reflection.

"Whoa, bro." Blackstar looked from Tusbaki to Tsubaki to Tsubaki again. He was confused, yet again.

Tsubaki took the end of her chain making it a sickle. "Blackstar get your reflection." She stood ready. The reflection did the same.

"Got it, Ms. Igotballs!" Blackstar stood infront of himself.

"Let's dance, reflecto-bitch!"

* * *

><p>"You sure Snow White? Can you even fight?" The cockly one with big teeth said.<p>

"Yeah?" Soul smiled. Soul's arm turned into a long blade, quickly stabbing him and slicing its guts out. "I can stab and kill, too." Soul smirked as its face disappears and a soul landed in his dirty hand. Blood spread around the other two kishins' feet.

The second chuckled, blood running out of his mouth, it's drool mixing in as it hits the floor. "Boss is dead, huh?" It giggled idiotically.

The third one had nerve. Too much, actually. "Snow, that's a nice headband. Did the blond make it for you?"

Soul gasp, "You know Maka? She better be okay! Did you touch her?" Soul growled the last part.

"I didn't touch her." He put his dirty hands up. Then smirked. "Yet." He vanished in the blind of an eye and left Soul with the big idiot.

"Guess I get to kill you? Won't that be fun!" The monster smirked.

"As if you could kill me." Soul sneered at the kishin's stupid comment.

"What's your name, Mr. White?" It asked.

"Soul, Soul Eater. Why does a bastard like you care?" The white-haired weapon answered.

_"He's Soul, the girl is Maka." _The thing thought. "Are you and this 'Maka' close? Maybe your girlfriend? Eh, eh?" It snickered.

"N-no!" Soul blushed angrily."She's my meister." The Kishin chuckled loudly. Mad laughter filled the room and it drool deeper crimson blood color. _"I have a de__vilish idea!"_

"Enough with this dumbass questions! Where's Maka?" Soul charged at it as the kishin crouched lowly, gettting smaller and smaller. Soul was seconds away from it when it finally stood. Maka's forest green eyes stared fearfully into Soul's red and said,

"I'm right, Soul."

_TBC_...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm back! again...I want to say sorry for all the errors and other stuff in my earlier chapters. Sumimasen! Gomenasai! Please forgive me! ... . Anyway, you maybe have noticed that I've changed just alittle. I think I'm writing better. YAY! Everyone seems more badass now. What do you think? Answer and Review or Jonny Scissor-Hands Jones will come for you! Kidding! ...or am I?<strong>


End file.
